


Tired

by kitagod



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, Happy Akahina day, Hinata was tired and Akaashi was a caring boyfriend, M/M, Not beta-ed we die like men, This probably sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24103894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitagod/pseuds/kitagod
Summary: Hinata was tired, and Akaashi offered his lap for his boyfriend to lie on.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Hinata Shouyou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 210





	Tired

“Keiji… ‘m tired…”, Hinata muffled into the pillows, his body flopped back onto the couch, limping out of exhaustion. He couldn't feel any strength left, his brain was possibly at 5% battery, too close to shutting down and taking him to the dreamland. 

Practices had been rigorous, with the upcoming season being one of the most pivotal points of the year. Hinata, being a committed and self-motivated player he was, had been training himself non-stop and wouldn't skip any free time without touching the ball. He would wake himself up when the sun was still hiding behind the horizon and would only go home after the moon was up high. It was only practice, eat and practice, the same routine repeated itself from day to day.

Akaashi was amazed by how Hinata could still propel like that, despite being physically drained and so close to hitting his breaking point. He had been trying to tell Hinata to take a break and take care of himself but to no avail, his reminder seemed to go in one ear and out the other. The younger one showed no sign of stopping, and he was completely worn out from the exceeding amount of practice. Akaashi himself was a busy bee, meeting after meeting, and he, too, could hardly get any rest. 

He let out a sigh, closing his laptop and shifting next to Hinata to sit down.

“Shouyou?”, he ran his hand through the younger’s hair, “You okay?”

“No…”, Hinata squirmed from his position, trying to seek the last bit of comfort, “I'm just really tired…”

Akaashi’s fingers brushing through the scalp of his hair, gently scratching to relieve Hinata's tiredness. The younger boy kept his head steady while trying to fight off the drowsiness he had been feeling. As much as he wanted to take a nap, his mind refused to do so. 

“Do you have work to finish?”, asked Hinata, eyes still shut close. It was hard to even utter a full sentence. 

“Only a bit left.” Akaashi replied softly, his voice was almost like a whisper. There was a slight ache in his heart upon seeing his love suffering from exhaustion. He should have kept a closer eye on his restless lover.

It took a moment for Hinata to progress what the older man said, given that tiredness nearly consumed him, knocked a hard blow on his head, made him succumb to drowsiness and fell asleep. He let out a barely audible sigh, the sound muffled into the soft pillow.

Akaashi looked at his beaten boyfriend, tired and almost passed out from practice, but still trying his best to stay up for the older of the two. The clock struck nine not long ago, far too early for him to stop doing his work. He nestled his hand on Hinata’s head, patted it gently to get his attention, “You should go to bed, Shouyou.”

“No…”, the younger muttered disapprovingly, eyebrows furrowed in detest, “I'll wait for you.”

Akaashi sighed in defeat, knowing his boyfriend would certainly give him that response. It was a habit that they developed throughout the years of living together, going to bed at the same time and cuddling as long as they could. But the awful workloads they had been taking had brought it to a halt, and Hinata, who shamelessly confessed that he had missed the warmth of his partner, insisted on staying up and resuming that activity. 

“Are you sure? I won’t finish work until late.”

“I don't care… As long as I can hug you to sleep then it's fine…”, his voice almost trailed off, consciousness was slowly fading away, he could sense it in his bones. It felt like he was battling with a beast, and that beast was all the while standing tall and strong, while he was on the ground, about to collapse from fatigue. 

Silence filled the room all of a sudden, only the sound of the tickling clock remained, making the atmosphere incredibly nerve-wracking. Akaashi didn't move from his spot, his hand was still buried in Hinata’s hair, with eyes staring at the empty space in front of him. 

“Shouyou?”, he called softly, but didn't get any response.

“Shouyou? Are you still up?” He tried again, this time his voice was a bit louder. It took a moment for Hinata to answered back, indicating that he was on the verge of slipping into unconsciousness, “Hm?”

“Want to lie down on my lap? I can use the table to put the laptop on.”

Akaashi was pretty certain that his boyfriend would say yes, and he wasn't surprised when his boyfriend immediately jumped at the offer. He was simply hoping that Hinata would agree, as he was also craving for his boyfriend's touch.

“Okay, you big baby, let me grab my laptop first.”, he said as he stood up from the couch, headed quickly to his work table, gathered all his files and laptop before returning back to Hinata. 

As soon as he sat down, Hinata grudgingly pushed himself forward and put his head on Akaashi's lap. He sighed in contentment, a gentle smile drawn on his face, “This is comfy.”

“Yeah?”, Akaashi ran his hand through Hinata's head one more time, then leaned down to place a kiss on his boyfriend's temple, “Sleep tight, baby. I will wake you up once I finish.”

Happiness expanded in Hinata’s chest, the warmth from the previous kiss was still lingering on his temple. He closed his eyes, as he finally surrendered to the exhaustion and drifted off to sleep. 

Akaashi huffed a small laugh, eyes staring at his boyfriend lovingly, “Always a big baby.” He planted another kiss on Hinata's nose before resuming his work, with a bundle of joy resting on his lap.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. It's probably not good, but I hope you all enjoy it! Scream with me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kitaricefarmer)!


End file.
